Vehicle navigation systems, including navigation systems based on Global Positioning System (GPS) satellites, provide navigation information to vehicle operators and occupants. In some vehicles, communication systems and computers provide information relevant to various points-of-interest. For example, a navigation system can provide not only a route to a museum, but also the operating hours and the price of admission. Attributes of parking structures may be desirable to vehicle operators and passengers.